My musica mi escape mi libertad y ella mi gran amor
by MarceleeJelsa
Summary: ¿Cómo podemos escapar de todo esto?...nosotros ya encontramos como y 1..2 y 1,2,3,4\El amor puede atarte a una persona pero ¿por esa persona dejarías tu sueños?¿dejarías tu libertad por el amor?\Copos de nieve VS Copo de la noche o copo oscuro bandas famosas.¿Que pasa cuando se relacionan en el amor? copo oscuro ¿aceptaran perder su libertad por enamorarse de su banda rival?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí estao de nuevo... si si si si lose deseguro diran como no es acabado ninguno de los otros fic o historias y ya estas con otra**

**pero asi funciona mi mente esta idea se me ocurrio y pues antes que se me olvide la escribo, bueno dejen me explicar selos por que estarán muy rara la historia ... este no será lemmon ni nada fuerte si uno que otro beso pero será todo... en este yo salgo XD**

* * *

**B**anda _Copo oscuro o copo de la noche _ *integrantes de la banda* Nota: estos son los nombres en su banda no sus normales.

Jack : Guitarrista y 1era voz o violinista

Gotica: Bajista y 2da voz o piano normal

Flynn: baterista

Kriss : en el Teclado

**B**anda _copos de nieve *_integrantes de la banda*

Punzie : Cantante 1era voz

Els: Guitarra 2da voz

Ann: Pandero y coro

Meri : Baterista y coro

Hic: Teclado

**Ahora sus nombres con apeidos, sus edades y relación con los otro personajes **

Jack es Jackson Frost de 17 años

Gotica en Melina Frost de 16 años - prima de Jack

Flynn es Eugene Frozen de 18 años -Hermano mayor de Kristoff

Kriss es kritoff Frozen de 18 años- Hermano de Eugene el es menor ellos 2 son gemelos

Punzie es Rapunzel Corona de 17 años- prima de Elsa y Anna

Els es Elsa Anderell de 17 años -Hermana mayor de Anna

Ann es Anna Anderell de 15 años -hermana menor de Elsa

Meri es Merida de 17 años

Hic es hiccup de 17 años

**Mas cosas sobre ellos y poco personales **

Todos están en la preparatoria, Anna es de nuevo ingreso, Elsa, Jack, Merida, Hiccup o hipo, punzie, son del 4to semestre, Melin del 3er semestre, Kriss y Eugene del 5to, todos ocultan sus nombres a los demás... claro solo los de la banda de ellos y uno que otro amigo de confianza saben que son de sus distintivas bandas... a Elsa, Merida y Rapunzel les gusta hipo, pero a Hipo le gusta Astrid una chica de su salón pero ella quiere con Jackson que según para todos anda con Melin, nadie sabe que son primos, bueno solo los 2 hermanos, todos piensan que son novios, aun que no sea cierto a Anna le gusta un chico de 5to semestre que se llama Has pero el asu vez quiere con su hermana Elsa o con Melin aver cual cae primero.

Jack o Jackson no esta muy interesado en las chicas pues el con su prima y amigos es feliz aun que muchas chicas lo persiguen a el solo le llama la atención Marvis o Elsa, pero a pesar de que Marvis se muere por el, Jack no muestra ningún sentimiento por ella pues Elsa tiene algo que a Jack le atrae aun que no sepa por que... en el lado de los hermanos o gemelos o cuates tienes sierta debilidad por la prima de su amigo pero a ella le gusta un cantante de otra banda por la cual lo conocen como Dark o Zero, y es su novio tiene un poco de tiempo de novios pero ella es feliz a su lado, también a Eugene la llama la atención rapunzel y a Kristoff Anna.

**Cosas sobre las bandas**

Las 2 bandas son rivales a pesar de que copo oscuro se formo primero copos de nieve le hace la competencia aun que a copo de la noche no le afecta ellos hacen música para su publico y para ellos mismo, no tratan de parecer los superiores en el mundo de la música, ellos solo siguen luchando y disfrutando la música que a ellos las gusta, no presumen ni nada, aunque no se puede decir mucho de copos de nieve, pues tratan de aplastar a copo oscuro a como de lugar, quieren triunfar a como de lugar. Existen mas bandas que son admiradas por las 2 y una que otra tiene relación con las otras 2.

**Descripción de los personajes **

**Banda _copo oscuro o copo de la noche _**

Jack- peliblanco piel palida alto, ojos azules claros como el hielo y a veces pelinegro con mechones de colores

Gotica- pelo plateado largo, piel palida ojos azules a veces usa pupilentes de diversos colores y también puedes ser pelinegra con mechones de colores

Flynn- pelinegro a veces con mechones de colores, ojos cafés oscuro alto piel blanca

Kriss- rubio alto ojos cafés oscuros piel blanca

**Banda _copos de nieve _**

Ann- peliroja oscura piel aperlada ojos brillantes, con uno mechon blanco

Els- pelo rubio platino piel palida ojos azules

Punzie- rubia como el oro piel aperlada ojos verdes su cabello largo muy largo

Meri- peli roja como el fuego ojos azules su cabellos siempre alocado

Hic-castaño ojos verdes alto güero o aperlado

**Descripción en la preparatoria **

Jack o Jackson- castaño ojos azules

Gotica o Melin- pelinegra largo su cabello ojos azules

Kriss o Kristoff- rubio

Flynn o Eugene -pelinegro

Els o Elsa- platina con su peinado de siempre una cebolla echa con se cabello recogido en una trenza

Ann o Anna-peliroja siempre con sus 2 trenzas

Meri- o Merida- peliroja con su coleta normal

Punzie o Rapunzel- rubia con su trenza hacia atrás

Hic o hipo u Hiccup -castaño con su cabello bien peinado

* * *

**Espero que encuentren diferencia si se que en algunos caso se ve muy obio pero espérense para que vean que no es obio que ellos sean**

** creo que es todo lo que tengo que explicar, espero que les guste ahhhh si las canciones que sacare son de los artistas que ami me gustan claro si quieren recomendarme una canción mándenme un reviews no cuestan jajajajaja XD **

**cuentan las canciones en japonés y en ingles serán d idiomas distintos(Japones de algún anime, Español las normales, Catellano serán rap y ingles las que a mi me gustan)**

**espero que les guste este fic si lose todo esta bien enrredado y si no le entendieron la historia se los ira explicando poco a poco. MMMMMMmmmmm no se que mas agregarle pero bueno nos vemos**

**By: Gotica **


	2. Chapter 2 nota de autora y prologo

**Hola Konichiwa**

**?:no hablas en Japones**

**yo:¿por que no?, que tienes contra Japón Anna**

**Anna: es que... no te entiendo ¿verdad Elsa?**

**Elsa: si un poco**

**yo: me vale y ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?**

**Jack: Como ya te olvidaste otra vez que nos invitaste **

**yo: no pero yo los invite a El Veneno de Nuestro Amor no a este, a este no eh invitado a nadie**

**Eugene: pues nos invitamos solos**

**yo: ja ja ja que chistositos -sarcasmo- bueno**

**Rapunzel: calmate mejor empecemos con el fic **

**yo: pero esto no es un capitulo del fic, es una explicación y unas correcciones y peticiones **

**Anna: perdi mi tiempo**

**Yo: pues verte y ya... olvídenlo bueno esto quiero aclarar**

* * *

Gotica su original nombre es Melin NO Melina es que me equivoque el lo de Hans puse que era de 5to y no el es compañero de Jack, Elsa etc.

Copo oscuro su original nombre es el copo

Y copos nevados su original nombre es Los copos

lo de nevados y oscuro o de la noche es para que se diferencien los fans etc.

El novio de Gotica se llama Dantalio alias Dark

OTRA COSA

me gustaría que me dieran nombre de canciones o grupos que les gusten y a ver si las meto en el fic

+la historia se hipo x Astrid o eso lo tengo planeado, claro se jelsa, anaxkristoff y flynnxpunzie

a ver que mas... asi el representante de copos nevados es Pich Black

y para qye vean que no soy malita les dejare un adelanto o prologo no se como lo quieran decir a leer

* * *

Sabiamos que la vida era muy injusta muy mediocre y horrible ya habíamos sufrido mucho por separado y juntos ¿que mas nos falta por sufrir?¿que hicimos para merecerlo?¿acaso es un castigo por mentir y hacer lo que quisimos?por solo querer ser libre aunque sea un Maldito instante. Sabemos bien que estuvo mal, pero estábamos tan artos de todo, de la rutina de TODOS los estúpidos días de nuestras vidas que ni siquiera dudamos cuando encontramos esta solución, yo no estoy en lo correcto ¿o si?, deberían o deberíamos sacrificar todo lo que hemos construido juntos, lo que hemos logrado, lo que hemos ganado, nuestra libertad, escape, paz, tranquilidad, Todo... por... el amor, ¿baldra la pena?, deberíamos dejar todo, tirarlo por le borda, mandar todo al demonio y ya, no lo creo.

He sufrido lo suficiente como para que por una idiotez como esa lo haga, pero yo no puedo luchar en contra de ellos, son mi familia, tal vez no de sangre pero cresi con ellos, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, como para dejar que lo tiren todo al diablo NO, NO, NO, NO, NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR NO, pero ¿Qué hago? si están segados por el amor, por esas idioteces.

-Todo termino-digo al aire, me tapo la cara con mi brazo

Todo... mi libertad, mis amigos, mi familia, mi inicio, mi final, mi todo. Asi terminare, regresando a donde inicie, volver a lo mismo, a lo que yo tanto escapo, tanto lucho porque no me cambie, por no perder mi esencia, mi yo, por no perderme en esta sociedad, en esta oscuridad, y todo empezó por una tonta reunión entre nosotros 4, que termino en una banda, después en una respuesta y luego en una... solución, lo malo es que todo lo bueno se va, Dios perdona, las personas con el tiempo perdonan, hasta la vida misma perdona, lo único que no perdona es... el tiempo, El tiempo no perdona nada ni a nadie, todos crecemos. Todos nacemos, crecemos, maduramos y envejecemos. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué are?...yo... creo que se lo que debo hacer...

* * *

**Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Yo: no griten **

**Elsa: por que nos dejas haci esaba muy emocionada **

**Yo: dije que solo era un prologo o adelanto no un capitulo **

**Jack: Ya seeeee pero esque **

**Todos: Nos dejaste con la duda**

**Yo: pues, lo siento**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mis queri****dos lectores.**

**ya saben ****si les gustaría que pusiera una canción que les guste escriban un reviews y escuchare la canción **

**Manden el nombre de la canción y el artista o grupo **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo de un fic **

**Todos: adiós **

**ANTES, quiero agradecer Miley Flynn-Garcia y a Nastinka por apoyarme con sus revierws en este fic Arigato **

**Nos vemoss**

**By: Gotica **

**P.D. acepto algunas ideas para cualqu****iera de los 3 fics, tal vez nos las ponga pero no ayuda pues mi imaginación se quiere bloquear y casi no seme ocurre nada para ninguna de las 3 XD**


End file.
